


Chocolate Cake with Chocolate Frosting

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: 1_million_words, Flavored Lube, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good old fashioned PWP with a little side of Danny in charge of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake with Chocolate Frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> This fic is gifted to Haldoor as part of the 1_million_words comm birthday gift of words to her. Happy birthday, my first-ever slash buddy. ;). Here's a little bit of Danny doing Steve for you.

“You got _me_ something?” Danny eyed the small, silver box.

“It’s … um… for the ‘big’ present you promised me.” 

They were on the couch, surrounded by the birthday gifts Steve had just opened. The subdued glee with which he’d torn at the paper had broken Danny’s heart, and made him glad he’d wrapped each tchotchke separately.

He’d have gotten him something pricier but Steve begged him not to. Instead, he’d promised him a tantric blow job, i.e. Danny’s mouth absolutely everywhere, inch by inch by inch. Which might explain why Steve was sitting there in his boxers, having insisted on showering-up before presents.

Cheeky monkey. Danny hadn’t said _when_.

“Edible body paint,” Danny read the box, chuckling. “’Chocolate Cake With Chocolate Frosting’ flavor.”

He was determined to make him wait a few days, to build the suspense. But then he looked up at the way Steve was gazing at him; eyes heavy, slightly averted, cheeks flushed. _Hell_ , when was the last time someone wanted him this much, all the time? Had anyone, ever?

“Bedroom. Now.” Danny said. 

Steve took the stairs two at a time.

~~*~~

“What are you doing?” Steve asked it from the bed as Danny pointedly set the body paint on the far corner of the nightstand.

Steve was on his back, free of the boxers now, half way to hard with his hands loosely above his head as requested. Danny felt flickers of anticipation as he stood nearby, stripping down too, eyes roving over the banquet being offered up.

“I’m conducting an experiment. If there’s any square inch of you that would taste better with lube-slash-icing on it… I’ll use it.”

Steve just nodded as Danny dropped in, hands and knees on either side of him, elbows bending as he leaned in for a kiss. Then he jumped a little right before their mouths touched. 

“I didn’t brush my teeth,” Steve said, and Danny snickered at how breathless the so-very-everyday words came out.

“Good,” Danny nipped and licked at Steve’s lips. “’Cause toothpaste would have blown my whole experiment straight to hell. And now you’ll taste like lasagna.”

He dove in for a deep, softly sucking kiss, growling softly as he felt Steve give in to it. Something about a man that big and powerful letting go, submitting to being sampled this way… Danny felt his own abdomen tense, ripple, cock coming to attention, hips wanting to drop down to meet Steve’s.

“Turn your head,” Danny nudged his cheek with his chin as he murmured it. He dipped back in to run his barely open mouth over Steve’s jaw, down his neck, to burrow in by his shoulder, breathing the scent of him before picking a spot to mark.

“Do you have to… oh _hhh_ hh, ahh, yeah. Guess … _unng_ … so, huh?”

Steve twisted the whole time Danny worked the skin above his collarbone with his teeth, biting and sucking a tiny rosebud into it, blowing on the bloom, kissing it until Steve stilled under him again.

“Just for the record, zero need for chocolate so far. I’ll keep you posted,” Danny traced a fast, wet line straight down to Steve’s right nipple, working it in hard with his lips only before giving it a deep tongue massage that made Steve let loose a long ‘mmmmm’ sound. He watched the nub go from soft and flat, to a point perfect for nibbling.

“Keep your arms up there, please,” Danny stopped to bat Steve’s hand back when Steve reached down for a handful of his hair. He took the opportunity made by the interruption to change sides, to play with the other side of his chest. “This is serious, scientific work. I really need your full cooperation.”

“ _Danny_ ,” Steve’s voice had a loose, floaty quality in it that went straight to Danny’s balls. “You don’t.. have to.. don’t… _ohhhh_ …”

“Shush,” Danny said it while brushing his lips as lightly as possible along Steve’s armpit, teasing with his breath and then with the tip of his tongue, smiling at the shivers the combination pulled out of him. “Lamb. With dill sauce.”

“Stop it.”

“Not kidding. Very savory. Savory is good,” Danny fingered and pulled the fine hairs in the first pit while reaching across to give the other equal mouth time. “So good.”

“You can… skip the next… half a yard or so if you want…” Steve offered, and Danny glanced down over the rest of Steve. 

He’d anticipated the reason; saw how Steve’s cock was high and hard and already threatening to start leaking on his belly, how tight his balls had gotten with just a little provocation. He’d obviously been thinking about this all damn day.

“In a hurry, babe? Got a hot date later?” 

The question got a low, rumbly chuckle out of Steve that ended with a grunt when Danny reached to run fingers and the heel of one hand over the base of his cock, his balls, to press, and give them hints of a squeeze over and over as he kissed down Steve’s ribs, his abdomen.

Like he wasn’t going to feel that part of him against his mouth, not taste the dip where those ribs met as Steve sucked in air, or the abs contracting and releasing as he started pushing up over and over into Danny’s loose, teasing fist. Danny settled in and enjoyed that for a while, the tang of Steve, hot and wet and inches away, reaching his nose and making his mouth water.

“Tantric is slow,” Danny explained when he came up for air, sliding down and spreading Steve’s legs, urging him to plant his feet on the bed. “If we really do it up, eventually I’ll spend, like, an _hour_ just getting you here…”

“Oh, God, not… please not today? Okay?” 

“Now these,” Danny ignored him, and the little groan he gave as Danny’s hands relocated, pinching and teasing at the insides of each thigh like he was assessing them. “Are not getting any chocolate. Ever. Dressing up these thighs would be like using steak sauce on a perfect rib eye. Just… _so_ very wrong.”

Danny pushed Steve’s feet back farther, opened up his legs a little more and dropped in to nip at said thighs, changing sides every few seconds. If Steve was on the edge before he was threatening to fall over it now, bucking and gasping with every bite. Danny dug in a little harder, giving him a jolt, distracting him from what was obviously an aching urge to come.

“Ah _hhhh_ , Danny, remember when…” Steve asked, voice heavy as he reined it back in. “…when I thought I wanted your mouth everywhere? I think… I need…”

“Say it,” Danny ran a thumb over Steve’s hole, pressing, circling.

“Need you to suck me off. Now… please, Danny, I’m ready to fucking pop. Get your mouth on me….”

“Soon,” Danny urged him up even closer to the headboard, pushing his legs back, knees toward his ears and dropped low to replace his thumb with his tongue, licking and kissing at Steve’s pucker, pushing his tongue in, loving the long, begging groan, the way Steve was twisting again, holding onto the headboard slats and tugging at them to vent his frustration.

“Just for the record,” Danny got up to grab the jar, tossing the top on the nightstand before heading back in. “It’s official. There’s no part of you that really needs this. But… since I’d like to fuck you breathless after you come, how about I use it for prep?”

Steve was past words, huffing deep and soft, shaking a little with his eyes closed as Danny spread a thick line of the stuff from balls to asshole. He kissed and licked at the trail before pushing his tongue and one finger in deep, humming as Steve fucked at them both steadily.

He found the spot that made Steve jump and left his finger right there, twisting it around, petting over the bundle of nerves as he mouthed his way back up to take in his cock an inch at a time, swallowing him down, sucking in long, hard, steady pulses, drooling to make it nice and sloppy.

“Fuck… _yesss_ …don’t stop, don’t….please, Danny, _please_ , oh.. God…” Steve gave in to the urge to fuck Danny’s face and Danny let him, didn’t even stop the hands that flew down, finding his head, gripping his shoulder. He focused on taking it, on timing, on being ready for the moment Steve would freeze and seize up, and yeah… here it was.

Danny felt the vein against his tongue quiver, delivering the salty load and ….oh, Steve tended to come like a geyser. He swallowed every bit, loving the strangled groan that followed the first burst of cum, the way Steve kept twisting, thrusting randomly for four, five, eight seconds until he was done, spent. 

Every muscle gave way at once as he sank into the bed panting.

“Can you flip over for me?” Danny was up over him again immediately, lips by one ear to ask it. “Please? Sorry, babe, but after that… I really need you. Ready or not…”

He smiled at the way Steve nodded, flipping, eyes never opening, arms going around his pillow as he rose up on his knees a little.

“That’s … yeah. Perfect…” 

Danny didn’t waste any time on anticipation now, pushing his way in, his turn to groan at how loose and accepting Steve was, at the way he relaxed every time Danny fucked into him, how he clenched, holding him tight with every pull out.

“Tell me if.. _awwww_.. it’s too much,” Danny gave in to his own urge, finding the perfect angle and letting go, fucking him hard, not stopping when Steve jumped and groaned, thrusting back at Danny as his oversensitive prostate got another workout. 

He knew Steve was doing it to push him over the edge a little faster and oh, yeah, holy, _unnnng_ ….that… worked for him.

He folded over him, coming with a low, stuttering growl, his cheek against the back of Steve’s shoulder as they sank down together, done. Just.... done.

“Been aching for that since I woke up,” Steve said eventually, voice still slow and foggy and Danny nodded against him.

“Uh… yeah. Kind of figured that out. Fucking sex fiend.”

“Your fault,” Steve turned, pulling him in. “Never used to be. Nap before the beach?”

Danny had promised a sunset surf as the capper. Steve in his arms right now didn’t feel like a man ready to take him up on it, but give him half an hour and he’d be outside loading up the truck.

“Yes. Definitely. Nap before the beach.”

“Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Best birthday. Ever.”

Danny didn’t answer, enjoyed the sensation of Steve falling asleep against him instead. 

Once he was out, Danny fished around for the jar and reached to set it on the nightstand. 

They were going to be needing the rest of that.

Next time he’d start with his toes.


End file.
